The technology disclosed herein relates to an image outputting apparatus, an image outputting method, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program and an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly to a technique for transmitting image data.
Together with enhancement of the picture quality and increase of the frame rate of an image sensor, a transmission capacity for data demanded for an interface between an image sensor and an image processing LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) for processing an image picked up by the image sensor is increasing.
In order to satisfy such a demand as described above, for example, such techniques as improvement of the clock frequency of an interface and reduction of the voltage for a signal are adopted. However, the techniques increase the difficulty in production of a sampling timing on the image processing LSI side and make it difficult to transmit data correctly.
Referred to the following documents for preceding technique. They are Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-114762, MIPI Alliance Standard for Camera Serial Interface 2 (CSI-2), and Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcasting Transmission System http://www.arib.or.jp/english/html/overview/doc/2-STD-B31v1—9.pdf are listed as related art documents.